Zlomená čelist
by theonelucille
Summary: CZ překlad. Popis šesti týdnů, kdy je Puck vydán na milost a nemilost Kurtovi, poté co mu Finn shodou nešťastných okolností zlomil čelist.


**Český překlad povídky Broken Jaw od autorky Relised.**

**Povídku v původním znění můžete najít zde:**

.net/s/6792231/1/Broken_Jaw

* * *

><p>Kurtovi bylo jasné, že se naprosto nehodilo, aby se smál, ale jednoduše si nedokázal pomoct. Finn mu po telefonu obšírně vysvětloval, že omylem, i když možná trochu schválně, zlomil Puckovi čelist. V okamžiku, kdy se jeho nevlastní bratr přiznal, že úmyslně ublížil svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi, tak už to Kurt nevydržel a prostě vybuchnul smíchy.<p>

„Ty vole, Kurte, to není k smíchu. To co o tobě říkal, bylo naprosto odpudivý a vážně hrozně vulgární!"

„Odkdy máš ve svém slovníku slovíčka jako odpudivý a vulgární?" zeptal se z míry vyvedený Kurt.

„Od tý doby, co sem chodil s Rachel," zamumlal trochu rozpačitě Finn. „Ale to není vůbec důležitý. Teďka sme na pohotovosti a Puck by nesklapnul, pokud bych ti nezavolal. Furt opakuje, že tě potřebuje vidět. Nevím, vo co tady de, ale myslím, že… no, kdybys prostě mohl přijít? Prosím? Dohání mě k šílenství."

Kurt si významně oddechnul, než ho ujistil, že dorazí. Rychle sáhnul po kabátu a natáhnul si ho na mikinu, co měl zrovna na sobě. Tohle bylo to, co s ním randění s Noahem Puckermanem provádělo. Už mu bylo jedno, jak vypadal v noci, nebo snad o víkendu. Dokonce dobrovolně vycházel mezi lidi oblečený v teplákovce. Musel se sám sobě smát, když se soukal do svého Navigatora. Nemohl se dočkat, až bude moct rozhlásit, že chodí s Puckem. Ale prozatím byli dohodnutí, že to budou držet v tajnosti.

Jak dorazil na pohotovost, tak hned odchytil sestru a zeptal se jí, kde by mohl Pucka najít. Sestřička jenom zakoulela očima a nasměrovala ho k pokoji na konci chodby. Když do něj Kurt vešel, tak první čeho si všimnul, byl Finn sedící na židli a jeho monstrózních nohou opřených o postel. Konečně zaostřil na osobu ležící na lůžku a skoro se leknul toho, jak vypadala Puckova tvář. Byla oteklá, krvavá a naštěstí z poloviny zakrytá sáčkem ledu, který si zraněný opatrně tisknul k bolavé čelisti. Jednou za čas se vždycky nahnul a do misky položené na hrudníku vyplivnul sliny smíchané s krví. Jak si všimnul Kurta stojícího ve dveřích, tak se usmál. Ústa se mu hned na to zkřivila do úšklebku, když ho bolest upozornila, že to nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad.

„Urte!" zabrblal něco přes gázu čouhající mu z pusy, kterou mu tam pravděpodobně dala sestra, aby zastavila krvácení. Zakymácel se na posteli a natěšeně po Kurtovi natahoval ruce. Ten si nemohl pomoct, ale protočit při té podívané očima.

„Myslím, že ty prášky co dostal, už mu lezou na mozek," konstatoval Finn, když zmateně pozoroval svého nejlepšího přítele. „Pucku, přestaň dělat do mýho bráchy!"

„Koukám, že ti konečně dal někdo po hubě, Noahu. Už taky bylo načase. Co jsi prohlašoval tentokrát?"

„Nif fo by nefyla prafda!" vylezlo z Pucka.

„Vole! Co sem ti řek o tom vymejšlení si o mym bráchovi?" ohradil se Finn a rychle si stoupnul.

„Fíkám prafdu!" křičel Puck zpátky.

„Furt říkal, že máš pusu lepší jak vysavač, nebo že z těch zvuků, co vydáváš při sexu, by zčervenal i otřelej pornoherec! Nebudu nečinně poslouchat, jak z tebe dělá nadrženou couru, Kurte."

Kurt po Puckovi, který se najednou tvářil jako andělíček, jenom mu nad čírem vyrůst svatozář, střelil pohledem. S povzdechem se otočil na svého nevlastního bratra a postrčil ho zpátky do sedu na židli.

„Finne, vážně jsem nechtěl, aby ses to dozvěděl takhle, ale vypadá to, že Puck prostě nedokáže udržet svojí pusu zavřenou." Puck se za ním začal durdit, ale Kurt ho ignoroval a mluvil dál. „Chodíme spolu už asi pět měsíců. Nebyli jsme připravení to veřejně rozhlásit, ale to už je teď asi jedno. Takže, no, řekněme, že Puck si ty věci o mě opravdu necucal z prstu…" dokončoval svojí větu vyhýbavě Kurt.

Finn Hudson nebyl z těch nejchytřejších, ale jedna věc mu šla. A ta věc byla ochraňovat a stát za svojí rodinou. Takže když mu docvaklo, že jeho bráška spal s jeho nejlepším kamarádem, tak ho to opravdu namíchlo. Hlavou se mu honilo jenom jediné. Zabít Noaha Puckermana. Okamžitě se vrhnul na svého zraněného kamaráda, jenom na vteřinu zaváhal, když se zpod něj ozvalo zasténání, částečně vyjadřující bolest s lehkou příměsí strachu. Kurt nezaváhal a okamžitě Finna drapnul a odtrhnul ho od svého milence. Oběma následně udělil kázání, že jsou v nemocnici a že by se podle toho měli chovat.

„Promluvíme si o tom později, Puckermane!" řekl Finn a významně na něj namířil prstem, než se odebral do čekárny. Kurt zakroutil očima, posadil se na okraj Puckovy postele a chytnul ho za jeho nataženou ruku.

„Ty jsi prostě nemohl udržet tu pusu zavřenou, co Noahu?" prohlásil s mrknutím oka.

„Vypadá to, že bude mít spoustu času na to, aby si to pořádně natrénoval," řekl doktor vcházející do dveří s potměšilým úšklebkem ve tváři. „Budeme vám muset napevno zadrátovat čelist, alespoň na šest týdnů, aby se to pořádně zahojilo, pane Puckermane."

Puck zavřel oči předtím, než se podíval zpátky na Kurta. Ten menší z dvojice se na něj povzbudivě usmál a pevně mu stisknul ruku. Doktor se na chvíli vytratil, jenom proto, aby se vrátil s pomocníkem a tácem plným nejrůznějších chirurgických nástrojů.

„Dám vám teď nějaká sedativa na celkové uklidnění a potom lokální anestezii, abyste necítil pusu, ano?" Puck přikývnul a zhluboka se nadechnul, když viděl, jak mu doktor zapichuje jehlu do jeho ruky. Poté se na něj otočil a opatrně začal vyndávat gázu z jeho pusy a aplikovat injekce do okolí dásní, aby je znecitlivěl. I když už to moc nebolelo, tak se Noahovi opravdu nelíbilo, že cítil ten tlak, jak se mu doktor snažil srovnat kost zpátky do správné polohy. Oklepal se při zvuku vrtačky, která do jeho čelisti zavrtávala malé hřeby, které byly poté propojeny drátkem, aby byla zlomenina ukotvená napevno dohromady.

Pucka fascinovalo, že s ním Kurt vydržel po boku po celou dobu téhle, podle něj určitě velmi krvavé, procedury. Neúnavně svíral jeho ruku a neustále mu opakoval, že bude v pořádku a připomínal mu, že má dýchat nosem. Celé se to táhlo hrozně dlouho. Nakonec se chirurg dostal k závěrečné fázi, při které zadrátoval horní a spodní čelist dohromady, aby stabilizoval celou frakturu. Potom smotal gázu a vsunul jí Puckovi do pusy.

„To jenom dokud to nepřijde k sobě. Přece tu po sobě nechcete slintat, že ne? Tak, teď sem zavolám nějakou sestru, která s vámi vyplní příjmový formulář, protože si vás tu přes noc necháme na pozorování. Dám vám nějaké letáky s informacemi a instrukcemi, abyste věděl, jak se o tu hojící čelit starat, a abyste věděl, co můžete a nemůžete jíst a hlavně jak na to. Co kdybyste se teď položil a odpočinul si. Vysvětlím to všechno tady vašemu kamarádovi." Puck stihnul jenom přikývnout předtím, než se mu samy zavřely oči.

xXx

Týden první:

„Bolí," mumlal Puck přes dráty o pár dní později. Ležel v Kurtově posteli, přitulený ke svému příteli. „Ne, bám glad."

„Snažíš se vůbec, aby ti bylo rozumět?" zeptal se ho se smíchem Kurt. Natáhnul se přes něj na noční stolek a sáhnul po prášcích, co mu doktor předepsa. „Myslím, že už je čas na další dávku." Než se Kurt mohl rozmyslet, tak už Puck hltavě zapíjel léky přinášející mu kýženou úlevu od bolesti.

„Blbej Hudson," deklamoval Puck a zavrtal se zpátky do Kurtova náručí. Věděl, že tu naříká jako malé děcko, ale v tu chvíli mu to bylo naprosto jedno.

„Říkal, že ho to mrzí, vždyť víš. A že je mu líto, že se tě pokoušel zabít, když zjistil, že spolu spíme."

„To je mi jedno," odpověděl na to Puck a rychle spolknul slinu, co mu začínala vytékat z koutku úst. Kurt sebou při tom zvuku lehce trhnul. Takže se na něj trochu zadrátovaně usmál a potichu zašeptal, „ty za to stojíš."

Kurt se zakřenil a políbil ho na čelo, předtím než mu řekl, aby zase šel spát. Puck ho s radostí poslechnul.

xXx

Týden druhý:

„To není fér, Kurte," mumlal Puck, jehož artikulace se začínala přibližovat normálu. Seděl v restauraci, v boxu naproti svému příteli a opatrně usrkoval brčkem ze svého mléčného koktejlu. Lehce se zatřásl, když ho studená tekutina zamrazila na zubech. Přimhouřil oči, když si Kurt ukousnul ze svého hamburgeru a ještě u toho na Pucka významně zamrkal.

„Bože, ten hamburger, to je lahoda, Noahu! Jaká škoda, že sis před Finnem musel pustit pusu na špacír a teď si ho nemůžeš vychutnat se mnou, co?"

„Jseš naprosto bezcitnej. Vůbec nechápu, proč tě miluju. Šest týdnu musím přežít bez možnosti otevřít pusu a ty tu přede mnou jíš hamburgery. Zrádče." Puck si složil hlavu do dlaní a najednou působil unaveně.

„Miluješ mě, protože nikdo jiný by s tebou nevydržel," řekl Kurt bez hnutí brvy. „A víš, že tě miluju. Jenom nedokážu odolat tomu pokušení, jíst před tebou. Když budeš hodnej, tak ti po cestě koupím tvojí oblíbenou jablečnou přesnídávku." Noah protočil očima, ale zakýval hlavou na souhlas. Nahlas by to nikomu nepřiznal, ale jablečný přesnídávky potajmu naprosto zbožňoval.

xXx

Týden třetí:

„Takhle přitulenej bych dokázal strávit celou noc," zašeptal Kurtovi do ucha, když si ho přitahoval blíže k sobě.

„Já taky," odpověděl potichounku Kurt, který se najednou cítil hrozně zmožený. Přimáčknul se ještě blíže ke svému příteli, hlavu si uvelebil na jeho svalnatém hrudníku a vrněl si blahem z pocitu tepla, které ze sebe jeho milenec vyzařoval. Puck si ho pomalu začal přetáčet k sobě, takže si ve chvíli byli tváří v tvář. I když vášnivé líbání pro ně bylo momentálně tabu, vidina něžných polibků byla něco, co se Puckovi více než líbilo. Jeho pusa byla ještě pořád dost bolavá a Kurt byl prostě nepřekonatelný v líbání tak, aby ho to ani trochu nebolelo. Jak se Kurt šteloval, aby byl vedle něj v té správné pozici, tak se mu podklouzla ruka a loktem lehce zavadila o Noahovu čelist. Puck vyjeknul bolestí, aniž by si to stačil uvědomit a rychle sundal své ruce z Kurta, aby si jimi mohl zakrýt tvář.

„Proboha, Noahu! Je mi to líto! To jsem nechtěl, podklouzlo mi to, nedošlo mi, že jsi tak blízko u mě!" Kurt se snažil odtrhnout mu ruce od tváře, ale Puck se jen tak přeprat nedal. Nakonec svoje marné snažení vzdal a doběhnul pro sáček s ledem, který opatrně přitisknul na přítelovu bolavou čelist. Políbil ho na čelo a druhou rukou se mu jemně vískal vlasy v jeho číru. Noah v duchu proklínal Kurta za to, že vždycky přesně věděl, co na něj platí. „Jak ti to můžu vynahradit?"

„Vždycky mi ho můžeš vykouřit?" zkusil to Puck. Kurt si místo odpovědi jenom povzdychnul.

„Vždyť víš, jaký máme pravidlo. Vykouřím ti ho jenom, když mi ho vykouříš i ty. A obavám se, že k této reciprocitě jen tak nedojde. Takže, co kdybych ti třeba umixoval smoothie?" poplácal Pucka po noze a čile vyběhnul schody do kuchyně. Puck jenom bezmocně zaúpěl. Tohle budou dlouhý tři týdny.

xXx

Týden čtvrtý:

„A dost, tohle je prostě nesnesitelný," vykřiknul Puck bolestí, když se mu už poněkolikáté zabodnul drát do tváře. S Kurtem seděli v čekárně u zubaře, aby zjistili, jestli by s tím doktor dokázal něco udělat. V ústech se mu uvolnil kus drátu a jeho konec ho nepříjemně škrábal po dásni a zarýval se do citlivé sliznice tváře. Navíc se mu kvůli tomu tvořilo více slin než obvykle, takže je musel polykat s větší intenzitou. Jako třeba právě teď. Nasál slinu zpátky, aby se mu nedostala z úst ven a udělal u toho přesně ten zvuk, který se Kurt za čtyři týdny naučil nenávidět. Ten se vedle něj otřásl a laškovně ho praštil do ramene.

„Jseš nechutnej," zašklebil se na něj. Puck mu na to akorát omotal paži kolem ramen a přitáhnul si ho blíž k sobě.

„Noah Puckerman?" zavolala sestřička a Puck se okamžitě zvednul a vydal se za ní do ordinace. Po dvaceti minutách vyšel ven, s volným koncem drátku uštípnutým a s krabičkou vosku v rukách.

„Zopakuj mi ještě jednou, prosím, k čemu že ten vosk slouží?" zeptal se ho Kurt s tázavě zvednutým obočím.

„Řekl mi, že si ho můžu dát na ten drátek, aby se mi neotíral o tvář," odpověděl Puck, zatímco si s prsty v puse nanášel vosk na patřičná místa.

„Znovu opakuji," prohlásil Kurt s protočenýma očima,"jseš prostě nechutnej."

xXx

Týden pátý:

„Hezké šestiměsíční výročí, miláčku," zašeptal Kurt svůdně svému příteli do ucha, mezitím, co mu pomalu začal rozepínat kalhoty. Puckzilla byla okamžitě v pozoru. Od té doby co mu zadrátovali čelist, se Kurt vyhýbal čemukoliv, co zavánělo něčím víc než jenom mazlením. Tvrdil, že by měli počkat, dokud nebude Noahovi líp, ale Puck pomalu ztrácel nervy. Spokojit se jenom s masturbací, když máte _takového_ přítele, to nejde vydržet moc dlouho. Nadzvednul zadek, aby mu Kurt mohl stáhnout kalhoty, ruce bezděčně zaťal v pěsti, když ucítil jazyk svého přítele na bradavce, jak jí mlsně obkružuje a pohrává si s jeho kovovým kroužkem, který v ní měl zapíchnutý.

„Chci tě, Noahu," zavrčel Kurt, když si začal zbavovat svých vlastních kalhot. „Chci, abys mě ošukal, prosím."

Tohle bylo něco, co Puckovi nemuselo být říkáno dvakrát. Rychle se natáhnul na Kurtův noční stolek pro tubu s gelem. Trochu si ho nanesl na prsty předtím, než se začal věnovat Kurtově dírce. Laskal ho prsty, roztahoval, pomalu ho zvykal na přítomnost jednoho, než přidal další. Když ho měl konečně pořádně připraveného, tak vyměnil prsty za svého ptáka. Uvnitř to bylo stejně úžasný, jako si to pamatoval a Kurt začal vydávat ty svoje sexy zvuky, když Puck začal poctivě přirážet a vytvářet si tak cestu z a do svého přítele. Právě když věci začaly nabírat spád, tak se rozletěly dveře do pokoje.

„Hej, Kurte, mohl bys mi pomoct s tím zadáním, co sme dostali ve sboru? Vážně nechápu, co to celý s tím, že ne každá balada je milostnej song a… Pane Bože! To ne! Fuj! Už mizím! Nic sem neviděl! Ježíš!"

Kurt se v mžiku odtáhnul od Pucka a přikryl se jednou z dek, co se válely na posteli. Finn se otočil a utíkal, co mu nohy stačily pryč z pokoje, po cestě za sebou vykřikujíce omluvy.

„Zatracenej Hudson," cedil skrze zuby Puck, s hlavou zakloněnou v zoufalství. „Musí zničit úplně všechno."

xXx

Týden šestý:

„Jeden týden! Jeden týden! Jeden týden!" tancoval Puck kolem, zatímco Kurt večeřel. Věnoval mu jeden ze svých obrovských, trochu kovových, úsměvů a pak ho málem umačkal v objetí. „Ty se snad netěšíš? Jeden tejden nás dělí od toho nejúžasnějšího orálního sexu na světě!"

„Pucku! Kámo! Je mi fuk, že spíš s mým bráchou. Ale prosím, pěkně prosím, tohohle tématu mě ušetřete." Kurt nad oběma fotbalisty protočil oči a vrazil Noahovi smoothie do rukou.

„Jestli to nevypiješ, Noahu, tak ti sním tvojí jablečnou přesnídávku." Tahle výhrůžka stačila k tomu, aby se Puck způsobně usadil ke stolu a brčkem začal sosat ze skleničky.

„Bože, ty seš hroznej podpantoflák," neodpustil si Finn, než odešel pryč. Puck jenom pokrčil rameny. Finn měl totiž pravdu.

xXx

Týden sedmý:

Kurt se usmíval, když parkoval na příjezdové cestě k Noahovu domu. I když si stál za svými pravidly a zásadami, tak odpírání orálního sexu ho pomalu a jistě zabíjelo. Dnešek byl den, když měla být Puckova čelist zbavena drátů a Kurt už se nemohl dočkat toho, jak ho svému příteli s chutí vykouří, on mu to nadšeně oplatí a potom by mohl Puckovi konečně uvařit něco pořádného k snědku.

Zběžně mávnul na paní Puckermanovou, když v rychlosti prolítnul domovními dveřmi a šinul si to rovnou do Noahova pokoje. Hned jak se do něj dostal, tak za sebou zabouchnul dveře. Otočil se na svého přítele s obrovským úsměvem ve tváři, který se začal pomalu vytrácet, když si všimnul, že Puck leží na posteli téměř v polospánku.

„Haló," řekl otráveně. „Proč máš pořád oblečené kalhoty? Po sedmi týdnech ti ho konečně můžu vykouřit." Puck se akorát otočil a chvíli svého přítele pozoroval. Pak zabořil hlavu zpátky do polštáře.

„Kotě," vylezlo z něj potichu. „Ta pusa hrozně bolí. Nemůžeš se ke mně prostě přitulit?"

Kurt si povzdechnul a hlavou se mu prohnala myšlenka, kdy že se z Pucka stala taková citlivka. Když na něj ale Puck zamžoural těma svýma kukadlama, tak vypadal jako malej kluk a Kurt prost neměl to srdce říct mu ne.

‚_Po všem tom mučení, kterému jsem ho vystavil, a on ho nechce vykouřit.' _Pomyslel si Kurt, zatímco seopatrně vkrádal do Noahovy postele. ‚_Sakra, vypadá to, že se budu muset spokojit jenom s tulením.'_


End file.
